Nevermore
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga busca a Kanon después de años de no verse, para cumplir la promesa que hicieron alguna vez. Advertencias: Yaoi, twincest.


**N/A:** Para Kyra, por haber estado ahí en un inicio. Basada en la canción Est Tut Mir Leid de L'Âme Immortelle

* * *

El templo se encontraba en silencio cuando atravesó la entrada de Géminis. Sus pasos resonaron contra la cantera, un repiqueteo rápido y constante que denotaba el ánimo del hombre. La puerta de sus aposentos lucía sumamente tentadora. Sin embargo, no tenía deseos de encerrarse, por lo que después de dar vueltas por el recinto, terminó por dirigirse de nueva cuenta a las escaleras para tomar asiento ahí, recargado en una de las imponentes columnas con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su sangre aún ardía, ansiosa de retribución ante la ofensa perpetrada apenas minutos antes. Su puño se crispó en un intento fútil de controlar sus impulsos más violentos, aunque era un poco tarde ya. Después de todo había sido incapaz de evitar golpear con su puño la quijada de Deathmask. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al recordar el crepitar del hueso debajo de sus dedos, así como los ojos desorbitados debido a la sorpresa del italiano.

Nadie había creído que respondería a las provocaciones del santo de Cáncer, y no lo habría hecho de no haber estado tan hastiado por la situación. Los insultos, las miradas de soslayo, las sonrisas ladinas y la actitud hostil apenas velada habían ido desgastando la máscara de indiferencia que usaba todos los días. En cierta forma, podía comprender la ira del resto, después de todo él no era el único en sentirse traicionado y vendido después del supuesto obsequio de los dioses.

Después de haber revivido, Kanon se había encontrado en medio de la polémica. Sus pecados no serían perdonados por los otros santos con facilidad, ni siquiera después de la guerra contra Hades. Sin embargo, Deathmask parecía ser el más molesto por su presencia en el Santuario y el supuesto perdón otorgado por la joven Diosa.

Ese día había empezado como el resto; sin embargo, al pasar al lado del santo de Cáncer, éste no había dudado en espetar una sarta de insultos que incluían en esa ocasión a Saga. En ese instante supo que las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, porque aquella era la primera ocasión en que Deathmask mencionaba al mayor. Se giró y con voz tersa le pidió al otro que repitiera sus insultos. El aludido no sólo lo hizo, sino que aprovechó para lanzarle un escupitajo al rostro.

Kanon no resistió entonces la tentación de responder como era debido, porque podía soportar las palabras mezquinas y los insultos nacidos del resentimiento, pero una falta de respeto como esa era algo que no podía permitirle al infeliz ese.

Después de haber recibido el impacto, Deathmask adoptó una pose supuestamente amenazadora, dispuesto a responder aquella agresión. Kanon hizo lo propio, pero entonces un cosmos poderoso y agresivo les hizo detenerse. La figura arrogante y marcial de Milo hizo que una de sus cejas se enarcara en una mezcla de sorpresa e ironía. Sus palabras fueron breves y tajantes, recordándoles que semejante comportamiento no era digno de dos compañeros de armas. Cáncer bufó molesto para después espetar un nuevo insulto en su lengua materna que Milo había respondido con otro en el mismo idioma. La sonrisa mordaz de Cáncer se borró y sin decir más, se retiró disgustado.

La mano de Milo se depositó en su hombro, como si intentara demostrarle su apoyo de una forma mucho más física. Kanon apreciaba el gesto, aunque no sentía ganas de hablar con él, incluso cuando era el único que le trataba con algo parecido al respeto y a la simpatía. Por ello inclinó la cabeza y se zafó suavemente para regresar a la soledad y al silencio del Templo de Géminis.

Su mano se relajó cuando recordó lo mucho que despreciaba sentirse tan lábil, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo consciente por tranquilizarse y regularizar su respiración.

La imagen que encontró cuando sus párpados se abrieron dibujó de inmediato una línea en su entrecejo. Saga subía los escalones con pesadumbre y su rostro estaba cubierto parcialmente por su cabello y las sombras que proyectaba el sol. Los rayos áureos hacían destellar la armadura que vestía su gemelo, haciéndole lucir como un ser celestial abatido por la carga del mundo bajo sus hombros. La idea se le hizo odiosa, y el aspecto cegador de aquel ser envuelto en luz hizo que se formara un nudo en su estómago.

El mayor tomó asiento a su lado y ambos quedaron admirando en silencio el cielo sangrante que minutos después dio paso al conjunto de titilantes estrellas. El primero en ponerse de pie fue Kanon, quien ni siquiera pudo comenzar a caminar debido a la mano que se cerró con fuerza sobre su antebrazo. Su mirada se clavó en la figura del otro, sin atreverse realmente a posar sus orbes en los de su hermano.

—Estás molesto… ¿qué ha pasado?

La idea de negarse a responder fue desechada casi de inmediato. Pero Kanon realmente no deseaba compartir con su hermano lo acontecido con Cáncer, por lo que simplemente negó con un movimiento de cabeza, dispuesto a zafarse del agarre.

Entonces Saga le sujetó con mayor fuerza y el contacto se tornó casi doloroso, como todo entre ellos. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se entornaron con evidente molestia.

—Hiciste una promesa…

—No… hicimos una promesa que no has estado cumpliendo. Se supone que haríamos un esfuerzo por hacer que esto funcionara, que no habría más mentiras. Te tengo una noticia Saga: existe algo que se llama mentira por omisión.

El aludido le observó sorprendido, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto y su mano soltó finalmente la del menor, quien avanzó rápidamente a través del templo, seguido muy de cerca por su hermano. Ambos llegaron frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kanon, pero antes de que éste pudiera escapar, Saga le sujetó por el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Cada noche es lo mismo, intento acercarme y preguntarte cosas, y lo único que haces es esquivarme. ¿Por qué no aceptas que estás siendo un hipócrita?

Las cejas de Kanon se enarcaron, y una sonrisa cargada de ironía curvó sus labios. Su cuerpo se inclinó y su diestra tomó el mentón del mayor en una muestra de posesividad.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme hipócrita? Quieres saber de mi día, pero cuando se trata de hablar de lo que sucede contigo, no tardas en cerrarte. ¿Crees que no veo el cansancio en tu rostro, o la mirada oscura e insondable? No me tomes por un idiota, si no quieres que me dé cuenta de lo infeliz que eres aprende a ser un mejor actor. Después de tantos años de fingir, uno pensaría que eres un maestro del engaño.

Sus palabras habían causado el efecto deseado, el rostro de Saga se tornó mucho más pálido y los dientes se encontraban encajados en su labio inferior hasta casi hacerle sangrar debido a la fuerza. Una diminuta parte de él se sintió miserable y culpable, porque realmente no deseaba herir al otro. Pero le resultaba sumamente difícil mostrarse vulnerable frente al mayor, no sabía reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera con agresividad.

—¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Quieres saber que estoy agotado?! Atenea es incapaz de decidir el destino de la Orden. No determina a quién darle el puesto de Sumo Sacerdote, y su negativa en apresurarse a escoger complica las cosas. Sé que ha considerado elegirme, pero no puede hacerlo. Porque muchos me odian y aún hay profundo rencor que la mayoría se niega a aceptar. Pero está ahí, su silencio y sus miradas hablan de recriminación y desconfianza. ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que es eso?!

—¡No te atrevas a insinuar que no sé por lo que estás pasando! ¡¿Crees que eres el único que debe lidiar con semejantes cosas?! ¡Desde luego que no! ¡Día tras día recibo insultos y trato de ignorar los susurros y las represalias a mis espaldas! Crees que todos están en tu contra, pues permíteme decirte que no es así. ¿Y sabes que es lo más irónico? ¡Los que te apoyan son los que más me desprecian… como ese malparido italiano!

El ceño de Saga se frunció al escucharlo hablar del santo de Cáncer, porque su ingenuo hermano no podía creer que alguien tan leal a él pudiera ser un desgraciado que se pasaba la vida provocando a Kanon. Este último suspiró cansado, dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado. La idea le había estado rondando desde hacía días, y ahora era el momento más oportuno.

—Esto no está funcionando, aquí no hay lugar para mí. No estoy dispuesto a ser el sustituto en caso de que seas elegido como Sumo Sacerdote. Y tampoco quiero ser el repuesto en caso de que algo te pase. ¡No sólo soy el hermano menor de Saga de Géminis!

—¡Nadie ha dicho semejante cosa! Nunca te he visto como un mero reemplazo. Quizás hay algunos que te menosprecian, pero hay otros que te respetan, como Milo. ¿Me dirás que no te ha aceptado como un compañero de armas? Escorpio no puede soportar mi existencia, y no hace el menor esfuerzo en ocultar su descontento ante mi presencia en el Santuario. Si por él fuera, yo no habría regresado.

Kanon entrecerró los ojos y buscó alejarse del mayor, quien a su vez colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su gemelo, negándose a permitirle la huida. Sus dedos se hundieron a través de la tela, forzando a su hermano a encararle.

—No pienses en buscar un pretexto para alejarte. Siempre que las cosas son incómodas buscas escapar, no te lo permitiré esta vez.

—¡Eso es lo que no entiendes! ¡Se trata de mi vida! ¡No soy una maldita posesión tuya y no necesito tu permiso para vivirla como se me dé la gana!

—¡Nadie te está diciendo como vivir tu vida! ¡¿Por qué no admites que no sabes qué demonios hacer para desquitarte?! ¡Quieres la salida fácil, como siempre!

Por segunda ocasión en el día, el puño de Kanon impactó contra el rostro de alguien más. Pero a diferencia del santo de Cáncer, Saga respondió con un golpe contundente en su mejilla. El dolor fue ignorado momentáneamente debido a la adrenalina producida por sus cuerpos agrediéndose.

Los empujones y jaloneos dieron lugar a arañazos y finalmente, a besos cargados de violencia y el resabio metálico de la sangre. Labios, dientes y lenguas se batían en cadente duelo por la dominación que Saga obtuvo con relativa facilidad, como cada vez que terminaban en la intimidad de la cama. Las sábanas les habían servido de campo de batalla en más de una ocasión, y esa noche parecía ser una de ellas.

Sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban con una delgada capa de sudor, cuyas gotas se deslizaban a través de marcas, recientes y antiguas, algunas casi desvanecidas. Los músculos se tensaban debido al placer y a la impaciente espera de un placer mayor y absoluto que les hiciera olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Los poderosos muslos de Kanon se cerraron en torno de la cintura de Saga, buscando provocarlo y dar por terminada la delirante lucha entre sus extremidades enredadas. El mayor le dirigió una sonrisa de lado, arrogante y fiera. La sangre en sus venas respondió hirviendo y agolpándose dolorosamente en su entrepierna. Un gemido apagado y demandante se escapó de la garganta del menor, quien esperaba ansioso por las atenciones en su miembro.

La risa de Saga reverberó en su pecho y su cuerpo enteró se arqueó al sentir un par de manos cerrándose alrededor de su goteante sexo. Minutos después el sonido húmedo de las caricias fue interrumpido por un gemido empapado en dolor y placer por parte de ambos. Saga le invadía inclemente, seguro y dominante. Su cuerpo se estremeció deliciosamente ante la intrusión y sus músculos se contrajeron, intentando retener al mayor en su interior.

La cacofonía de jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas y el húmedo golpeteo de piel chocando contra piel llenaban sus oídos, mientras la sensación cálida y delirante de sus cuerpos uniéndose les tenía abstraídos en un ritmo errático y sensual que culminó en un orgasmo exhilarante y violento.

El menor se removió y frunció el ceño ante la incomodidad de sentir el miembro deslizándose a través de sus músculos para salir, ganándose un gruñido molesto por parte de Saga que le hizo reír. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su hermano y sus labios comenzaron a acariciar insistentes el cuello de éste, hasta llegar finalmente a su oído:

—Si alguno de ellos supiera de esta relación, ¿qué crees que harían?

El mayor se tensó debajo de él, y eso le hizo sonreír con cierta malicia.

—Nos expulsarían seguramente, o quizás a ti no… quizás nos castigarían encerrándonos en alguna parte, separados. Y eso sería un castigo justo, porque esto está mal. No se supone que los guardianes de Géminis forniquen como lo hacemos nosotros.

Saga entreabrió los labios, evidentemente molesto; pero Kanon le silenció con un beso demandante y ansioso. Como si él mismo temiera a seguir hablando de una posible separación y de las consecuencias de su más grande secreto. Sus cuerpos se enredaron de nuevo y comenzaron a buscarse en ese conocido ritual carnal que disfrutaban cada noche.

Cuando Saga despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. En ese momento no le dio importancia, por lo que se vistió y comenzó un día más que resultó ser mucho más extenuante que el anterior. Pero todo se fue al demonio en cuanto llegó a Géminis para encontrar una nota sobre su cama.

"No puedo más, lo lamento."

El mayor reconoció inmediatamente la letra descuidada de Kanon. Las palabras habían sido escritas con prisa, como si su hermano hubiese temido la posibilidad de arrepentirse. Las letras se tornaron borrosas y un grito de ira desgarrador resonó por el templo de Géminis, seguido de la explosión de un poderoso cosmos. 

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió con un rechinido y dibujó una línea en el entrecejo de Kanon, quien se repitió mentalmente que necesitaba comprar aceite para deshacerse de ese molesto sonido de una vez por todas. Su mano estaba sobre el interruptor de la luz, pero su cuerpo entero se quedó inmovilizado en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la silueta sentada sobre su sillón.

Al principio había vivido con el constante temor de que ese día llegara. Se había imaginado infinidad de escenarios y planeado cómo reaccionaría y lo que le diría a Saga cuando eso sucediera. Pero los años habían pasado, hasta que finalmente se había convencido de que su hermano no vendría a buscarlo. La idea le había causado alivio y cierta decepción que había preferido ignorar. Después de todo, eso es lo que había deseado: una vida lejos de su gemelo y de la retorcida relación que mantenían.

Hubo un silencio expectante entre ambos que se vio roto cuando Kanon tomó aire y admiró un segundo la imagen frente a él. Sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta el sillón y ahí se había encontrado con el rostro pálido de Saga. Las sombras del exterior se proyectaban sobre él, dotando a su cabello de un aspecto oscuro que lo desconcertó. Muchas veces había escuchado de aquel aspecto tan ajeno y supuestamente peligroso del mayor durante esos trece años, pero nunca antes lo había visto.

Saga se movió entonces y el menor pudo notar que las sombras habían oscurecido el cabello aún dorado de su hermano, quien vestía un par de pantalones y una camisa aparentemente negra. De haberle visto en la calle, habría pensado que se trataba de un hombre tan ordinario como él lo había sido desde que había dejado el Santuario. Las preguntas se atoraron en su garganta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los irises azules del mayor.

La mirada de Saga siempre había sido intensa y arrogante, pero la distancia y el tiempo le habían hecho olvidar lo difícil que era resistirse a ella. La sola presencia del otro parecía llenar la habitación con ese aire dominante que tanto enloquecía a Kanon, quien en un intento por controlarse, dio dos pasos atrás. Sin embargo, Saga avanzó hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, dibujando en ellos una sonrisa felina que le heló la sangre.

—Hieres mis sentimientos Kanon. ¿Qué no estás feliz de verme? Mi visita no debe ser una sorpresa. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

El aludido bufó molesto, claro que sabía que día era. Nunca podría olvidar algo así, porque esa fecha había marcado desde el principio su dicha y su mayor infortunio. El primer año había sido difícil, se había sentido incómodo y molesto, porque aquello le recordaba demasiado a todas esas ocasiones en que había pasado la fecha encerrado en la maldita prisión. Año tras año pasaba ese día encerrado en su cuarto en compañía de una buena cantidad de botellas que le hacían olvidar, al menos por un momento, de aquella promesa lejana que nunca habían podido cumplir.

—Es nuestro cumpleaños Kanon, y ya que no has tenido el honor de mantener tu palabra, he decidido hacerlo por ti. Te estuve esperando durante horas, pero al menos ya estás aquí. Así que de menos pasaremos la noche juntos.

La promesa implícita en aquellas palabras creó un nudo en su garganta y provocó una sensación incómoda en su vientre. No era ingenuo, el brillo hambriento en los orbes del mayor le bastaba para saber que el otro estaba decidido a seducirlo. Quizás pensaba que podría convencerlo de regresar al Santuario, si es que aún se encontraba ahí. Un deseo por saber todo lo que había pasado en esos años con la vida de Saga le invadió, pero supo que cualquier intento por hablar de ello sólo provocaría la ira del mayor, porque al final había renunciado a ser parte de ella al huir.

Una mano le tomó por la quijada y otra se aferró a su cabello, provocando que Kanon se removiera e intentara liberarse. Pero Saga no le permitió moverse, haciéndolo chocar contra una de las paredes. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones debido al impacto y sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el dolor que sintió por el mismo motivo. Su cuerpo ya no se sometía a las mismas restricciones ni a los ejercicios de antaño, y aparentemente su fuerza parecía haber mermado.

Entonces una sensación desconcertantemente familiar le asaltó. Los labios de Saga se presionaron insistentes sobre los suyos, buscando abrirse el paso hasta el interior de su boca. El menor intentó resistirse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron fútiles ante el agarre poderoso e imperioso de su hermano en conjunto con su lengua insistente y sensual. Un gemido se le escapó y eso fue lo único que el otro necesitó para deslizar su lengua hasta el interior de la cálida cavidad. Un fuerte mordisco en su labio inferior le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el hermoso y frío rostro de Saga.

—¿Pensaste que podías huir de mí? Nunca te creí tan ingenuo… Es más, te contaré un secreto: he sabido dónde vives desde hace años. Te he estado vigilando, esperando pacientemente a que regresaras. Pero mi paciencia se ha agotado…

La voz de su gemelo era un susurro apagado y ronco, cargado de advertencia y posesividad. Su cuerpo reaccionó con una corriente eléctrica que azuzó el deseo en su sangre involuntariamente. La idea de que durante todo ese tiempo el mayor le vigilara le causó cierta satisfacción que quiso negar casi de inmediato. Se había marchado para evitar la segura destrucción mutua y que su vida fuera devorada por Saga y su deseo insaciable.

Pero los besos de Saga eran una debilidad que Kanon nunca había aprendido a superar, así como sus caricias y las pequeñas nadas que murmuraba en su oído al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desvestirlo con sorprendente destreza. Todo se limitó a la sensación de los dedos ligeramente encallecidos sobre su piel, trazando senderos sinuosos e incitantes, que después eran atendidos con un par de labios tibios y una lengua inquieta y húmeda.

Una y otra vez se repitió que aquello sería una despedida. Después de este encuentro no volvería a ver a Saga. De ser necesario se iría más lejos, y esta vez cuidaría cada detalle para que el otro no pudiera encontrarlo tan fácilmente. Pero su mente pronto se vio consumida por el deseo de aquel calor que le acariciaba insistente y seductor. Su cuerpo entero se entregó a la tarea de responder con creces a las atenciones que recibía al ser cubierto de besos, succiones y mordiscos que buscaban dejar la huella de su pasión.

Una risa grave y breve le hizo fruncir el ceño y entreabrir sus ojos. Los dedos de Saga continuaron acariciando su cuerpo con lentitud, pero sus labios sonreían con algo muy parecido a la sorna. Entonces se inclinó y le tomó en un beso lento y demandante, para después acercarse hasta su oído:

—Amor, ya veo que en estos años has subido de peso…

Kanon se tensó y empujó con fuerza al otro, buscando alejarse al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas y su cuello comenzaban a lucir un aspecto arrebolado. Saga rió de nuevo antes de tomar las muñecas de su gemelo para apresarlo bajo su peso contra el colchón de la cama.

—No es un insulto… me gusta. Todo de ti me encanta. Es más podrías pesar unos veinte kilos más y seguiría deseándote.

Sin decir más, el mayor se restregó contra el cuerpo debajo del suyo, moviendo su cadera con cadencia para después comenzar a besar el abdomen de Kanon, como demostrando lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. No hubo un solo palmo de piel que no probara, ni músculo que no acariciara hasta dejar al menor completamente relajado y entregado al placer de sus manipulaciones. No lo dijo de nuevo, pero no era necesario, porque cada una de sus acciones parecía decir: "Eres mío, no puedes negarlo. No me dejes de nuevo."

Sus cuerpos se deslizaban sensualmente y el sonido del sudor y los fluidos se mezclaba con suspiros y palabras entrecortadas. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban aturdidos por la sensualidad del acto. El olor a sexo impregnaba el aire y llenaba sus pulmones, lo mismo que la piel ardiente de Saga en contacto con la suya. Pero no era suficiente, nunca lo era…

Los ojos del menor se abrieron cuando notó que Saga que había quedado inmóvil. Este último le observaba con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios mullidos mientras una de sus manos continuaba jugando con su miembro y la otra se encontraba oculta detrás de sus testículos. Las cejas de Kanon se elevaron ante su incredulidad y cierta suspicacia le hizo estrechar sus orbes.

Por primera vez en la velada se preguntó si Saga había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con algún otro hombre. Él no lo había hecho, porque el mayor era el único que lograba despertar semejante deseo, pero en más de una ocasión había aceptado el calor de un cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos.

Todo pensamiento abandonó su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se estaba reacomodando entre sus piernas. La sonrisa lasciva se acentuó al notar la mirada ansiosa y la tensión expectante de los músculos de Kanon. Le tomó entre sus manos y con suma delicadeza comenzó a rozar la punta del miembro contra los músculos de su periné. Las pupilas de sus ojos se encontraban dilatadas y un jadeo de placer se le escapó al sentir la presión que comenzaba a envolver su sexo. La imagen del miembro abriéndose paso a través del estrecho pasaje era quizás lo más excitante y sensual que jamás hubiese presenciado.

El calor y los músculos acomodándose a su alrededor terminaron por consumirle. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en aquel ritmo lento y sensual que había impuesto hasta entonces Saga, quien le mantenía presionado contra la cama, siempre demandante y controlador. Pero eso no le molestaba a Kanon en esos momentos, por lo que simplemente dejó que el mayor marcara el ritmo, la velocidad y la profundidad de cada embestida, hasta que sus caderas se movieron en una estocada profunda que le extrajo un gemido casi doloroso a su hermano.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice, pues ambos sabían que aquello había sido muy probablemente en venganza por el comentario del peso. Las horas pasaron y sus cuerpos siguieron entregados en el culposo placer de unirse en un solo entre jadeos y besos hasta que las luces del alba comenzaron a filtrarse a través de la ventana de la habitación.

Una sensación de incomodidad le hizo despertarse y percatarse de que se encontraba solo en la cama, enredado entre las sábanas cubiertas de semen y un poco de sangre. En algún momento de la noche el encuentro había dejado de ser deliberado y lento, para tornarse en agresivo y cruel. Kanon se incorporó con dificultad y sus músculos protestaron ante el abuso de la noche anterior.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba por ponerse ya, por lo que dedujo que había estado durmiendo buena parte del día y de la tarde. La cama estaba fría del otro lado, así que había estado solo algunas horas. El vacío y la culpa se agolparon en su pecho, porque de nuevo había sido demasiado débil y se había dejado enredar por las palabras hipnóticas de Saga y su innegable carisma. Quiso odiarlo y maldecirlo… pero no pudo.

Lo más probable era que Saga le hubiera visitado por la maldita promesa que habían hecho muchísimos años atrás. Cuando habían llegado al Santuario habían estado temerosos ante la posibilidad de que los separaran una vez que escogieran al que sería el futuro santo de Géminis. Entonces Saga había insistido en que hicieran la promesa de pasar todos sus cumpleaños juntos, pasara lo que pasara…

Una risa cargada de acritud se escapó de entre los labios de Kanon. El sonido metálico le hizo fruncir el ceño y darse cuenta de lo patético que se sentía en esos instantes. Él se había ido, había renunciado a una vida que nunca había deseado, nadie lo había abandonado.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular por el departamento. Entonces descubrió un pedazo de papel amarillento y arrugado sobre una de las mesas en la sala. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sus orbes se abrieron un poco más debido a la sorpresa.

Las letras estaban borrosas, la tinta se había corrido y había unas gotas oscuras, sangre añeja que había quedado impregnada en el papel. Pero era imposible confundir la nota que años atrás le había dejado a Saga.

¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Venganza? Ese papel arrugado era una puñalada en la espalda, fríamente planeada y sumamente efectiva, si es que el temblor de sus manos era indicativo alguno de su propia congoja. Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño y la nota quedó arrugada entre ellos, lista para ser destruida en un ataque de ira. Pero algo le detuvo, un recuerdo borroso que insistía en escabullirse a su consciencia.

La voz de Saga, enronquecida por el deseo, le murmuraba al oído: "Esa nota, tómala y destrúyela. No quiero volver a verla. Después, vuelve a mí. Porque no importa cuánto intentes huir, Géminis nos une y siempre lo hará."

Sus dedos comprimieron aún más el trozo de papel arrugado y en un arranque de frustración le aventó lejos, sin preocuparse del lugar donde cayera. Kanon maldijo en voz baja a la constelación de los Dioscuros, así como al destino que insistía en entrelazar su vida con la de Saga, pues se negaba a aceptar que nunca había tenido alternativa alguna. Porque nadie más era su otra mitad, ni su gemelo.


End file.
